cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby Doo
'''Scooby Doo '''is a recurring deuteragonist in the Black Lion franchise. Scooby Doo is the loyal mascot of the Mystery Gang who poses as the best friend of Shaggy Rogers. In the cartoon series, he helps the young genius, Hugo when he is wrongfully accused of a crime and bring the criminal to justice. During the adventure, Scooby and Matthew forms a friendship with each other. Background Many years ago, Scooby was born in Coolsville and lived with his extended family. During his childhood, he met Shaggy, Velma, Fred and Daphne and formed a friendship with them. They were his classmates in elementary school and in their reading class, Scooby and the gang were sparked by a mystery novel. Ever since, they listened to that mystery novel, Scooby and the gang wanted to solve their own mystery. One day, when a bank was robbed and when the police couldn't catch, the thief, the gang noticed some footprints that came out of the safe. By using Scooby's strong sense of smell, they found the thief and chased him, all over Coolsville. Velma then had a genius idea of how to catch the thief. Shaggy and Fred untied the net from the soccer field and used to catch the thief. Once the thief was captured and taken into custody, Scooby and the gang were cheered for their heroism. Since that day, Fred decided that he and the gang should work together to solve mysteries and bring villains to justice. Development The storywriter is a Scooby Doo fan and he thought it be fun to have Scooby and the Mystery Gang appear as guest stars on the cartoon series. Just with the other characters who appear in cartoon series, the storywriter decided to give Scooby, a different backstory and personality to avoid plagiarism. Also, in upcoming story ideas, the storywriter will expand Scooby's role, family and a possible personality shift. Personality Cowardly and paranoid are the words that were used to describe Scooby because of his phobia of monsters. The only thing that calms Scooby down is having breakfast, lunch, dinner or a snack. Because of his phobias, Scooby is aware of monsters, dangerous hazards, storms, snakes and criminals. Scooby is mostly seen with his best friend, Shaggy. He is shown to have a close relationship with him and they often have arguments but they manage to make up, nonetheless. Scooby is friendly, caring, and compassionate. He is willing to put aside his phobias and worries to help out a friend in need. When Matthew told Scooby and the gang, how he wants to help more people in need with his inventions and how his kingdom will turn out, if he's arrested and taken into custody for life. Also, in an act of selflessness, Scooby pushed Matthew out of the way when the rat monster was about to maul him. In his first appearance, Scooby's own luck can help him defeat certain enemies. In the upcoming episodes, when Scooby has a personality shift, he'll defeat certain enemies on his own, which will show a some of his self-independence. Scooby is very funny, clumsy, worrisome and when he gets nervous, he'll scream or if a villain crudely taunts him, he'll laugh in a bizarre way, then scream and then run for his life. Physical appearance Scooby is a slender Great-Dane with brown fur and black spots along with paw prints. He wears a blue-green color with a dog tag that his initials, "SB" on it. Appearances A Cheesy Case In this first episode, Scooby and the gang travel to New York City for the Science Convention, only to discover that it's been cancelled because of rat monster disrupting the ceremony and killing a security guard. They encounter one of the surviving scientists, Matthew, who was being interrogated by the NYPD encountered the Mystery Gang and sought help from them. He tells them about how the mutant rat tried to kill him and disappeared when the police showed up. The Mystery Gang kindly offered to help Matthew clear his name and bring the criminal to justice. Half of the gang members visit Matthew's competitors and teachers, seeing if they had a rivalry or competition against Matthew. The interviews ended very quickly but there no leads about who's behind the murder of the scientists and security guards. Velma had the idea of visiting the mutant rat's hideout, see if there are any clues that might help them, solve the mystery. They went over to Hornhead's apartment to ask him for help, swiftly, Hornhead gave Matthew and the Mystery Gang, the rat's location, which was outside of New York. At the scary mansion, Scooby refused to go inside the mansion. Determined, Matthew pulls Scooby, who was firmly holding on to a pole off and into the mansion by force, only for the young genius to pull off Scooby's fur and fall face down in a garbage bin. Scooby laughs sheepishly as Shaggy gives him back his fur. Fred and Daphne help Matthew out of the trash bin and he sits down on a bench and tells the gang a little bit about himself. Scooby is immediately touched by Matthew's backstory and realizing how his subjects will be miserable if their king is behind bars, Scooby agrees to go into the scary mansion, with no hesitate. Inside the mansion, they discover a wax polisher on the ground and a pack of cigars on the ground. At first, they were confused by the clues but Matthew, said he might be able to identify them back at his laboratory. Just as the gang was about to exit the mansion, they encountered the rat monster. He chased Fred, Daphne, Velma and Shaggy into a closet and locked them inside. Scooby ran inside a cupboard and the rat monster brutally grabbed Matthew by the neck and was about to savagely pull out his throat by using his sharp claws. Matthew called for help, and Scooby immediately came to the rescue. He successfully distracted the rat, so Matthew could escape and free the others. Scooby escaped from the mansion back to apartment with the gang. At the apartment, Matthew was able to identify the owner of the wax polisher and pack of cigars. Just then, Matthew has Fred set a trap. Once the trap was set, the rat monster appeared but he cleverly avoided the trap, only for Scooby to slip on a puddle of water and push the rat into the net. Scooby along with rat were released from the net. The rat was unmasked and it was revealed to be Hornhead. He revealed his true colors to Matthew, by telling how jealous, he was of him and how he wanted to kill him by any means necessary. With evidence of Hornhead being the true murderer, he was taken into custody and the charges against Matthew were dropped. To show the Mystery Gang gratitude for helping him, clear his name, he takes them over to his grandparents' restaurant. At the restaurant, the gang tells how Matthew, how they enjoyed the adventure and are willing to help him on any other adventure. Scooby agrees to help Matthew with a large hug and ends the episode with saying his catchphrase. The Black Lion Scooby will appear in the upcoming episodes as a protagonist or recurring deuteragonist. Category:Article of the week Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Males Category:Wooten characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Detectives Category:American characters Category:Based-off characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:Teenagers Category:Businesspeople Category:Protagonists Category:Chefs